Assassin Fanon Planning
Possible Main Images Possible Titles *Crossfire Possible Slogans *''I am his legacy, and mark my words, I will avenge him.'' *''Pretty soon, you're going to regret the day you made me an orphan.'' *''The only ones safe from me are the ones already dead.'' Character Ideas *Nalia *Kun *Sozin *Ming *Pantu (Chi for "traitor) *Tsamina (EK girl who Waterbends. "Tsamina mina zangalewa) *Crimson Wolves vs. Shepards Series Outline *Nalia chills with resistance movement. They build up numbers. Takuans, war prisoners they bust out, people from free cities and colonies alike, Sanbending mercenaries. SWT reinforcements. Meeting each of these groups can be a chapter. *At some point, Gita should sing "Burning House." It reminds Nalia of her home. *Eventually, Rough Rhinos attack when just six main guys on a mission. *'Romance is budding between Lahn and Nalia while this is happening.' *Water spirit/discovering Gwin is gay/Vandham is controlled and severely weakened... so Lahn officially takes over. Nalia has an important private convo with Lahn and convinces him he is a leader. They kiss for first time, and sleep cuddling. (not sex like literally sleeping) *They finally organize a force large enough. *Nalia wants to warn Zhang, only one day before the attack. So she washes out dye in her hair, stops coloring eyes, so that she's unrecognizable to palace staff. She has seal stamp that Zhang gave her. So she creates a fake certification with a new fake name. Puts on maid uniform. Goes back into palace. Brings wine to Zhang. Warns him off attack. *Zhang already knew. Fire Nation was sending surprise reinforcements to help them win. *Nalia goes back to warn resistance of counterattack. They're in large group she's trying to convince. They question how she could possibly know. She looks at Sen, who already knew the truth, then decides she has no choice to come clean. (she already has a different appearance so it was very weird and inexplicable). *^convo goes like this: they ask why her hair/eyes are different. She says it was cosmetic/unimportant, that she has news. They can't invade. they ask why, she says there's counter attack. They ask how she knows. They say she's paranoid. She says she heard. They ask where she was this morning. She says she snuck back into palace and overheard it. Everyone's suspicious. She must tell truth. *Everyone freaks out, especially Kasar. Even Lahn can't look at her. Surprisingly, Vandahm tries to calm everyone down (b/c secretly he's FN-born). *Kasar: Dad, I never thought you'd ever choose idealism over pragmatism. *Vandham: I am being pragmatic. Antagonizing every firebender will ensure that they don't turn against their nation. Their government wants their citizens to hate us, and you aren't helping... *But the crowd is very against her. Sen admits she knew, resulting in a "you knew!" from Kasar. *"Have we forgotten what the Fire Nation did to us?" *Nalia cast out, while leaving Sen catches up. "We need you! Everyone wants to go through with the attack! We'll die without you!" *Nalia: "I'm sorry, Sentoki. They're right. I'm not the hero you think I am." She rides off. She decides the only thing left to do is go back to the Fire Nation. *In town harassed by bad Earth Kingdom soldiers (like Zuko alone), she is somehow forced to firebend. She kills EK soldier, and is sent to prison (this is in EK controlled region). Ol' Red story commences. *She goes to the Fire Nation on a colonial ship. Gets really drunk, cries a lot, is a mess. Drunkenly gets with girl??? *In FN, she's on Ember Island plotting what to do. She sees play, that makes some vague joke about a "dark day" in history. The couple next to her reacts weirdly. She decides to follow them, overhears convo. "I can't believe they included that reference to the Darkest Day." "I know! Especially after Sozin's trying to remove it from history!" "He can't do that. Eventually there will be another solar eclipse and we'll all lose our bending again. If anything we should learn from the Darkest Day so everyone is prepared." "I bet you can still read up on it in the dragon catacombs, but beyond official historians for the government like us, I doubt anyone knows the whole story." *This is huge, Nalia determines to break into dragon catacombs in capital. *Nalia is on way to capitol when she spots Vandham. VANDHAM in town wearing FN stuff, with Gwin. Nalia approaches him. They talk. Nalia asks how. Vandham confesses he's from FN, actually from a pretty big FN family, who paid for him to come back after he tricked them and said he was sorry to leave and go to EK. He tells them he had to come back because Lahn, Kasar, Sentoki, and blade-chain girl were captured/going to Boiling Rock Prison. *With Gwin and Vandham, Nalia stops caravan delivering the prisoners while it's en route. Vandham dies in the fight. His sons are devastated, but Gwin finds some happiness in that his dead knew he was gay and accepted him before he died. *They eventually get to catacombs, sneak in, finds scrolls about Darkest Day, confirms that solar eclipse lead to disaster. Also steals a lot of gold. Like a ton. *Nalia also wants to learn about weapon blueprints she and Jirou discovered a while back. She goes to top weapons factory and sneaks in, attacks chief weapons designer. Says she's going to take blueprint (of cannon) and say she'll sell it to the highest bidder. Many says (assuming she's a FN nationalist) "that's the only copy we have, and I'm the only one who could assemble the weapon without it, from memory! If you kill me and that ends up in the wrong hands, the Earth Kingdom could build the weapon!" *"I'm counting on it!" She kills him, decides instead to burn blueprint so humans will never have that technology. *Then there's the matter of busting out Ming. She eventually hears that Azulon (her age, Yes Sozin and him at age 82) will be meeting with female suitors, daughters of rich lords. *Carriages are responsible for bringing women to house where they'll stay during the first session of courting. One woman is picked up, but on the way the driver lets the dragon-moose stop to drink. Nalia approaches. "Alright, listen? I'm guessing you're poor. With a family. Mouths to feed?" before man says anything, she gives up three nice pouches of gold. "This is yours if you let me get in your carriage, drop me off at the palace, and drive away with the body that I put it and get rid of it. If you don't comply with any of that, I'll kill you." Man agrees, Nalia gets in the carriage, apologies to startled woman, snaps neck. Gets out at palace. Nalia gets done up instead, meets Azulon, charms him. Sozin not present. Convinces Azulon to invite her back that evening. They begin to kiss, but Nalia's lips are lined with a powder that puts Azulon to sleep (she drank antidote). she calls in guard (the one who Azulon convinced to led him have a girl over) and ambushes him and kills him. Puts on his uniform, including mask. Runs through palace to servants chambers. Finds Ming. They talk. Nalia says she'll live with other suitors and pose as guard in palace while she figures out a plan. She finds cart and a sack, goes back to Azulon's room. Puts body in sack, on cart. Wheels outside. Dumps with other sacks of trash, which are to be disposed by fire. *Before final battle, Nalia gives Ming scrolls about darkest day AND tells her about weapon blueprint, even though she destroyed it. Essentially forces her and this escaped Imperial Firebender-in-training, Hu Li, to get on ship to EK. *Nalia is eventually kills Sozin... is hit by arrow while escaping. At this point, Lahn is critically injured and in healing hut. Nalia goes to see him. He's dying. FN soldiers come and set place on fire. Sen comes in and tells her to go. She doesn't. They both die to plot of "Burning House" (name of chapter). Last lines of series are song lyrics. Lines All martyrs crave is a sword to fall on, so you sharpen the blade, hold it at just the right angle, and three… two… one… "Do you ever feel bad? You know, about killing people?" "Time would've killed them anyway, just like it will kill me and you. Time will kill us all." Make allies out of enemies. It's a very useful thing. How you do it is up to you. "Hey, this isn't a place for a lady." "That's what I heard, so why are you here?" You can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation, but sometimes revenge is a choice you have to make. "Don't mistake coincidence for fate. Fools do that." Do not judge me for killing, anyone would. When your in the moment, this… instinct is set off. It's a voice in your head. Kill! Kill! Kill! it says. To Fire Lord after she turns against him: "If you had not committed such great sins, the spirits would not have sent punishment like me upon you." When speaking of big, scary threat: "Have you heard the tales about the powerful Unagi eel? Most people say it will devour anything in it's path, but I plan on devouring the Unagi." Later: "And that's how you devour the Unagi, one bite at a time." "Remember this moment when you resisted me." The iron's in the fire, and that's good. I like iron but I love fire. When Fire Lord wants to know if a certain government official supports him: This man is at a fork in the road. He can choose to be a wolf or a sheep. Later, talking to the man: How I will proceed with my plans depends entirely one what he says next. After he says no to what Fire Lord wants and is killed: Just think, he could have been a happy sheep. She's escaping with her sister, and there's a brief convo with Sozin as they're leaving. Sozin warns her that anything she does could hurt the nation and a lot of innocent people. "No you need to understand. Anything goes wrong, anything at all… your fault, my fault, it won't fucking matter. I'm going to kill you. No matter what else happens, no matter who else get's hurt, I'm going to fucking kill you." "Are you gonna do something or just stand there and bleed?" To some guy who wronged her and she's seeking vengeance: "Ever notice how you come across somebody that you shouldn't have fucked with? That's me." To person she's about to kill: "The only thing I ever apologize for is making my enemies suffer too much before ending them, and even then I only half mean it." "I've dealt with many men like you before, the kind who look up at me an whimper and shout 'Spare me!' and I whisper 'No.'" There is no way to over power a trickle of doubt than with a flood of naked truth. After she's escaped with sister and sister wants to be treated like an adult: I'm not sure I'm comfortable with her newly found sense of independence. I'll see how she flies when I push her out of the nest. I often find that bleeding hearts have an ironic fear of their own blood. Everything hinges on the next few minutes. All my months of planning. Every move I've made. Scenes I want *Scene at school with friend *Training with dad *Going to black market *Comes home, dad death scene and whatnot *Sex scene with the male partner (after they've been working together a while, of course) *Lesbian sex scene = must have *Kills a man in the midst of gay sodomy (equal time, ya know?) "I can't tell if that was disturbing or hilarious" *Stealing painting from palace. *Fights dragon Lostris's Remarks * Other main image: ^ It's a free wallpaper, so no copyright issues, yey (it's my current desktop background, btw)! But that is not the reason I suggest this. First of all, the obvious reason: red and blue flames are set opposed one another. Second reason: it involves Ying and Yang, good and bad, just as your characters is good and bad. She is an unwilling assassin, doing bad things for good reasons (to save her sister). Yin and Yang refer to the inner struggle she'll have about everything she does. * Possible titles: ** (name of character): Becomes confusing if you actually make a character page for her. ** The Unwilling Flame: I thought she was proud of her bending? ** Crossfire: could have possible references to the story: a literal crossfire as a reference to her assassin side, a metaphorical crossfire as a reference to her blue flames clashing with the regular red * Possible slogans: ** They feared the unknown; they feared me; they were right. ** They shaped my life, I ended theirs. ** Give a spark something to burn for and it will consume the world. * General remarks: ** A lot of your "Lines to Use" are definitely amusing and have the possibility of growing in good scenes, though you have to keep your character's personality in mind. You told me that she become an unwilling assassin to safe her sister. However, in many of those lines, she just seems plain cruel, enjoying taking lives and sleeping around. Some could be explained by "a means to an end", but some of them seem to be far exceeding the end and enter the "killing a fly with a sledgehammer" situation. ** Keep in mind that this fanon is supposed to be posted on the AW, an all ages site. While I'm definitely not a prude, I am opposed to some explicit sex-scenes. I don't know how you were planning to insert all of them, but don't forget the all ages factor of your publishing forum. ** Make sure that your sex-scenes, be is with a male or female, make sense, don't make them be "sex to have sex" in a story, as that is just awkward to read. Even when you're having a sex scene, the sex cannot be the focus of the scene and you'll have to make sure that the reader knows at all times why your character is having sex, being either just character development or being a necessary means in order to kill a person or obtain necessary information. If she's just having sex for sex, I'd allude to it, but don't work it out (if you know what I all mean by that). ** Why is lesbian sex a must have? And how explicit do you want to work that out in your story? As mentioned before, it must make sense. You can't insert things because you think "it looks hot" or whatever.